


She's Like the Wind

by Queenbean3



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad Ending, Ships That Pass in the Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenbean3/pseuds/Queenbean3
Summary: Twelve years ago Della Duck and Launchpad McQuack met and had a wild night together. It didn't end the way Launchpad hoped it would.





	She's Like the Wind

She’s Like the Wind

The year was 2005.

Launchpad McQuack was completely smitten with Della Duck. She was a world famous pilot, brave and tough and super cute. He had daydreams of this small and mighty woman dominating him and riding him like a wild stallion. When he finally got the chance to talk to her after an air show in Pennsatucky those daydreams overwhelmed him until he was too tongue-tied to say real words.

The moment Della saw Launchpad she knew she wanted to have sex with him. He was tall and handsome and built like a Greek god, yet he seemed to not be aware of any of that. He was humble and easygoing and not the brightest bulb in the box, all qualities that made him an obvious choice for seduction.

Della invited Launchpad out for beers and he gladly said yes. After a few drinks he was relaxed enough to put sentences together and drunkenly confessed his attraction to her. To his surprise she giggled, held his hand and said she felt the same way for him. He couldn’t believe his luck when she kissed him.

Then they both got very drunk. Their inhibitions quickly fell away and they couldn’t keep their hands or lips off each other. The bartender had to call them a cab to take them to their hotel. Della was every bit as wild and feisty as Launchpad imagined. She was an impressive kisser and her touch was strong and forceful. She opened his jacket the first chance she got and pushed up his shirt to feel his sculpted muscles. He giggled like an idiot and happily let her, enjoying her boldness and excited to see what she would do to him next.

It was a struggle for Launchpad to check them into a room with Della groping his butt and reaching into his pants to play with his tail feathers. They giggled like teenagers all the way to their room, where he felt brave enough to scoop her up and carry her to the bed like a bride on her wedding night. Instead he tripped and fell on top of her. Blushing and embarrassed he stammered out an apology only for her to pull him down on the mattress with her, roll on top of him, and sit astride his hips.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” she said, gazing down at him with admiration and lust in her eyes. Her hands moved inside his open jacket, under his shirt, and over his barrel chest. “Mmmmm, I’m  _really_  gonna enjoy jumping your bones.”

He blushed, looked up at her in adoration and sighed, melting at her touch. “Wow, Miss Della...” he said dreamily. “You’re one amazing lady...”

She smiled, charmed by his dopey innocence, and shushed him with a finger against his beak. “Call me Della. I’m no ‘miss’ and I’m  _definitely_  no lady.“

Then she was kissing his throat and collarbone and her hands rubbed every part of his chest and belly. She even sank her teeth into his strong neck, causing him to blush and giggle adorably. Then she was grinding against him and his giggles turned to deep, loud moans. He ached for her, his pleading voice and grasping fingers urging her on.

“D-Della...” he gasped out, chest heaving up and down with sweat. “Please... I... I’m so hot...”

“You sure are,” she teased, smiling slyly as she unzipped his pants. “Don’t worry, babe. I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Her hand took hold of his firm penis and he gasped in surprise, louder than before. A thousand volts of electricity shot up his spine and left him shaking all over. With a pleased grin she rubbed him up and down, and he covered his beak with both hands, struggling not to cry out even louder. Where had she learned to do this? How did she know to touch him so expertly? It was better than even he could do to himself and it was driving him crazy.

“D-Della… Della… _Della!”_

Launchpad shouted her name at the same moment he ejaculated white fluid onto her hand. Relieved, he dissolved into a sweaty, quivering, panting mess. But Della didn’t stop there. She wasn’t done with him.

While he was resting she pulled off his boots and pants and tossed them on the floor. Then she took off her shorts and tossed them on the pile. They were now both naked from the waist down. She admired his body once more, a fine specimen of drake who was willingly at her mercy.

Della removed her scarf and jacket but was too impatient to take off his remaining layers. Her unsatisfied desires needed fulfillment immediately and she wanted him to do it. She crawled up to straddle his face and his eyes snapped open to stare up at her in surprise.

“Eat me out,” she ordered.

Launchpad was more than happy to obey. His strong hands held her hips in place and his hot wet tongue glided between her folds. Della sucked in a startled breath and gripped the headboard, amazed by how well he was doing. He was no inexperienced virgin. He seemed so shy and innocent earlier but he had clearly done this before. Then he was sucking on her clit and she shuddered as every nerve in her small body caught fire. Yep, he’d absolutely done this before.

“G-G-Good...” she panted, struggling to stay in control even as she was falling apart. “K-Keep doing that... Use your tongue...”

He obeyed her again, feeling more confident and toying with her tail as he did so. She let out a high-pitched squeal in delight. Then she moaned deeply as his tongue pressed against her clit and rubbed it in slow circles. His warm, moist breath blew against her thighs and belly, inflaming her even more.

“L-Launchpad…” she gasped out, nails scraping on wood. “ _Launchpad!”_ Her vision blurred, her muscles tensed and her arms and legs trembled. Then she collapsed sideways on the bed, panting heavily and too weak to hold herself up.

He reluctantly pulled his face out from between her legs to see if she was okay. The blissful smile on her blushing face framed by messy white hair told him she was more than okay. In that moment she looked more beautiful than anyone he’d ever seen.

“You’re so pretty,” he murmured, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

Her hand moved to his and held it on her face. “Thanks… Let’s do it again…”

“Already? You can hardly move.”

“I can still talk. That means I’m not done yet. I wanna keep going until neither of us can walk straight tomorrow.”

He blushed and smiled shyly. “I’ll do my best.”

They went on like that for hours and used every surface in the bedroom and bathroom. By morning they were sprawled out on the mattress and thoroughly exhausted, Launchpad collapsed on top of Della and snoring away peacefully while she nuzzled her beak against his neck and shoulder.

They stayed in bed together for as long as they could, enjoying each other’s warmth. He woke up to her leaving soft kisses on his chin. He smiled at her and he knew his chances of finding another woman as good as her were slim to none. No one else had ever made him feel this good or kept up with him so well, no one else had been so strong, gentle and attentive all at once.

“I love you,” he said simply.

Della blinked at him in surprise. “Huh?”

“I said I love you.”

She laughed. “How can you say that? We just met! We hardly know each other!”

“I know enough. You ruffle my feathers, Della. You’re the only woman for me.”

She looked at him and saw that he was serious. Then her eyes became sad. “Launchpad… Last night was amazing, and you’re an incredible guy. But I don’t feel the same.”

His face fell, heart breaking inside. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, you did everything right. I just don’t want that kind of relationship. You understand, don’t you?”

He didn’t understand at all, but he nodded anyway and let her kiss him on the cheek. She was Della Duck, after all. She was her own person and no one could tame her. Like the wind she went wherever she pleased for her own reasons. No matter how much he wanted her he couldn’t keep her, not unless she said he could. As she snuggled back into his embrace he held her close to his heart, as if he could keep her from leaving him forever.

Two years passed and Launchpad didn’t see or hear anything from Della. He kept hoping that maybe one day she’d change her mind and they could start something together. Then one day he heard the news that she’d disappeared, never to be seen again. Only then did he give up hope. He had many lovers over the next ten years, but none of them could quite fill the hole she’d left in his heart.

And he never suspected that the three little boys who reminded him of her might have truly been hers.

The End


End file.
